User talk:MrBlonde267
}} Image:Jla4 1.jpg|200px default Visit the Database desc none Welcome to the Database Project, ! You can jump in and start right away or practice in our sandbox. You should also have a peek at our guidelines and naming conventions. You can also create a new page from scratch. You can have your own | user page | user page }}; it is all about you! The two easiest ways to interact with other users are to join the forums or leave messages on users' talk pages. Remember to sign all of your posts, so we can quickly tell who left the message. (Hint: Use four tildes (~~~~). This will automatically produce your username and date. You can also use the 'signature' button in the edit toolbar.) If you need some help, just add the text to your page and someone will come to your rescue. You can include userboxes on your user page to express yourself. Your page can contain: * or /Gallery | your drawings | your drawings }}. * Your favorite comic books and characters. * Your most notable . * Anything else you want us to you know about you! (Keep it clean.) Be sure to visit our sister-site, the Marvel Database Project, so you can begin posting there as well! No need to re-register, just sign in! Your account works on all Wikia wikis! Have Fun! ---- Popular Links: Database | Forums | | | | | Create New Page ---- __NOEDITSECTION__ Batman I, II, II, etc. What's the rationale for the numbering system you're using for Batman and Robin? I don't think that everybody would think of them in the same way. :Roygbiv666 20:36, 3 May 2008 (UTC) Yeah, that occurred to me also. Most commonly, articles are written about the current Batman, and it's a pain in the neck to type in "Bruce Wayne (New Earth)" for every single appearance, so for my own personal shorthand I had Batman I just do that for me. Recently, I've been editing the Batman villain pages a lot, and when dealing with their histories, I'm finding myself still having to type in "Bruce Wayne (Earth-Two)" a lot. So I went backwards, the current Bruce Wayne is used most often, then the Earth-One guy, then the Golden Age one, so I made them I, II, and III in that order. For the Robins I wanted to follow the same direction of logic, but it seemed weird to be making 5 pages just to cover all of the Dick Graysons, so I labeled the other earthly ones IIIb, and IIIc. * Bruce Wayne (New Earth) -- Batman I * Bruce Wayne (Earth-One) -- Batman II * Bruce Wayne (Earth-Two) -- Batman III * Timothy Drake (New Earth) -- Robin I * Jason Todd (New Earth) -- Robin II * Richard Grayson (New Earth) -- Robin III * Richard Grayson (Earth-One) -- Robin IIIb * Richard Grayson (Earth-Two) -- Robin IIIc I would've gone the opposite direction, but it seemed weird to have the main Batman be like "Batman III". I'm sorry, I didn't mean to confuse anybody, I just thought as long as nobody else was using those page titles I could make myself a shortcut. If you think I should do it differently, I would be happy to concede and change them myself if you asked. What's your opinion? :Mrblonde267 17:01, 3 May 2008 (EST) :: I don't think it messes anything up, but now we have still more redirects to actual page names, instead of direct links. Hmmm. I'll get back on this. You're doing a great job, by the way. ::: Roygbiv666 12:36, 5 May 2008 (UTC) : Why thank you, Roygbiv. Yeah, I'll be glad to hear from you. :: Mrblonde267 13:27, 5 May 2008 (EST) ::I asked Brian (Kurtz) about the naming thing - I guess it's not a problem since people probably don't search by numbers. Unless someone else decides they don't like the numbers and start changing them for some reason, then it could be a problem. I thought that wikia added a feature so that when you make links, it would suggest options - but it's not working for me, at any rate. :::Roygbiv666 21:39, 6 May 2008 (UTC) :::Oh! I finally realized what it was about this - back in the 1950s, DC published some imaginary stories that had Dick Grayson succeed Bruce Wayne as Batman. More specifically, as "Batman II" (I think there was even a Roman numeral "II" in the chest insignia. Then there was a Batman III as his son took over. If someone wants to redirect to these imaginary characters, there could be some bad redirects. ::::Roygbiv666 21:13, 7 May 2008 (UTC) Naming Conventions Hey there! I noticed you redirect some pages to not include "Comics:". According to the naming conventions, this is the proper format that both the Marvel and DC Databases are to use from now on when creating pages. There was suppose to be further discussion on the forums about this topic, but I haven't seen anything yet. Cheers! GeorgeMcBain 18:26, 27 May 2008 (UTC) :Are you sure? Not that you would be like intentionally misleading me, but that sounds like an illogical and inefficient move, and I feel like I would've heard something about it. Billy 18:46, 27 May 2008 (UTC) :: Yep, but for some reason, some DC Database editors don't seem to want to use it as readily. For what it should look like, see this month's Marvel Database releases at http://en.marveldatabase.com/Category:2008%2C_May. The disclaimer for the naming conventions page says that "The conventions are not optional as several, often unseen aspects of the site's inner workings depend heavily on consistency". Also, the forums have complete discussion of how this all came to be chosen. GeorgeMcBain 18:59, 27 May 2008 (UTC) Oh, okay, thanks a lot. Yeah, I was just about to start investigating, but I'm unfamiliar with both the Forums and the Marvel Database. I'll check that out. Much love. Billy 19:05, 27 May 2008 (UTC) Batman movie characters Hey, Mrblonde267... I know you've been working like a devil spiffying up the Batman related pages. We could probably use your input on this discussion topic. Check it out when you get the chance. Thanks! --Brian Kurtz 20:31, 29 May 2008 (UTC) Bruce Wayne (Earth-DKR) Hi. I think that someone has created an Earth-31 that apparently is the reality for the Dark Knight Returns characters. Perhaps "DKR" should be "31"? :Roygbiv666 01:54, 23 June 2008 (UTC) ::We've been talking about that a lot on the forums here, and I have actually been dedicatedly fighting that concept. I'm not making any more of these, or any of the sub pages until I get the go-ahead, but I believe my rhetoric may have finally succeeded, and I see no real reason to continue putting it off. Bruce Wayne (Earth-31) links to Bruce Wayne (Earth-DKR) anyway. :::Billy 02:02, 23 June 2008 (UTC) Infobox Galleries Hi, I'm not sure what you mean. Can you show me an example of a messed up page you're trying to work with and explain what you were trying to do. I'm not much of a coder, but I'll see what I can do, or direct you to someone smarter. :Roygbiv666 23:33, 24 June 2008 (UTC) Blue Lantern Corps Page and Gallery Page Hey Billy I created a Blue Lantern Corps Page and Gallery Page take a look at what I did its basically arough start with to links but it has simple information on the main page. Well talk to you later on either on my Green Arrow site or this site either one. Well talk to you later. From Rod12 DC Database:Storyline Template What's the idea behind using this instead of the Event Template? Doesn't it take the article "out-of-universe", which, granted, is kind of a pet peeve of mine that's neither here nor there. Personally, the Event Template needs some work, but this seems like a bit of duplication. just curious. :Roygbiv666 00:42, 2 July 2008 (UTC) ::It's almost entirely duplication. The only difference that I intended was to have it automatically categorize the page into "Category:Storylines" instead of "Category:Events." To differentiate between actual events, like Final Crisis, and things like Batman: Year One, which just aren't on the same scale. It's born more of aestheticism than necessity. :::- Billy Arrowsmith, 00:47, 2 July 2008 (UTC) Black Canary Why is it linking to just one of the Black Canaries, wasn't there a disambig page? :Roygbiv666 02:46, 8 July 2008 (UTC) ::Sorry, I was just putting together a character stub for Team Arrow members (Template:Team Arrow Member) before finishing my edits, and I just now distinguished Dinah Laurel Lance (New Earth) from the new Black Canary (disambiguation) page. I also added the Black Canary comics to that one. I've been doing things like this more frequently lately. Because when was the last time anybody actually had to write about the older Black Canary, or the Birds of Prey TV version? I figure this way the information is still easily accessible, but I've... prioritized it. And I know the "(disambiguation)" method could use a little bit of cosmetic surgery, but it sounds like something that could easily be fixed in the future with one edit to the disambig page. :::- Billy Arrowsmith, 02:56, 8 July 2008 (UTC) Billy! Email me your email address so we can talk about how to implement your Creators Wiki idea. :) --Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 00:58, 15 July 2008 (UTC) Images as redirects! Thought you'd want to know about this, it's amazing! :) --Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 00:42, 16 July 2008 (UTC) Users Discussions and menssages Hi MrBlonde, i want to contributing in this wikia, and i have information about of empy space of this enciclopedia that need. I want to add information about of Jimmy Olsen from Superman's Pal Jimmy Olsen Comic book, or about his recient The Amazing Transformations of Jimmy Olsen Comic Book. Another ideas become like Hogward the duck, Super Turtle, Kripto the super dog, Fat Fury, and another characters or additional information that i may be found. Well, is that, thanks. hayayai! pero si me faltan los tacos pues... --Mr Cloaking 18:51, 21 July 2008 (UTC) :I'm a little confused, but... thank you? ::- Billy Arrowsmith, 02:52, 19 August 2008 (UTC) Watchmen FYIWatchmen Wiki :Roygbiv666 23:23, 28 July 2008 (UTC) Batman Storylines Thanks. I was actually just responding to someone else who was looking for a complete list. Not sure what he wanted either. :Roygbiv666 21:17, 16 August 2008 (UTC) Specific Characters I agree about the lack of personal touch. And keeping up with which version of the character is appearing in a comic manually is just as large, if not larger, of a problem. On the marvel side, we strive to create a page for every character that's ever existed. It doesn't matter if they're in one comic or three hundred, if they're important to the story, they're important enough to have their own (usually minor) page. Plus, you never know when these characters will be back in another series, and increase their number of appearances. Because of this, we've had to make up names for some of the alternate universes as a temporary measure until Marvel comes out with official designations for those universes. I've noticed that this isn't the case over here. You guys either point a single appearance character to a list of single appearance characters, or to the disambig page that would normally include that character. I was kind of wondering the mindset for this myself, since Jamie supported separate pages for any and all characters as necessary, somewhere in the forums (probably in stabilizing pagename nomenclature). For that matter, do the characters who only appear once and are mostly inconsequential even deserve to have a link? Why not just list the names? I've seen quite a few of the ones who linked to 'List of single appearance characters' who weren't even on the list. You wouldn't rather have a page for each version of Kyle Rayner and have all those included on the Kyle Rayner page instead of having just all of them on one page? :--Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 23:15, 17 August 2008 (UTC) ::I would like that, but we're still sort of struggling with our reality naming conventions in regard to placeholders. When in doubt, I link to the character minus a reality designation because it's like "an alternate version of". The Single Appearance list is one of my big pet peeves too. I think some people actually take it to the next level, and like "Thomas" redirects to that page, presumably because at one point there was someone only referred to as Thomas. Is Thomas on the page? Nope. For that reason though, I try to use the template. My reasoning with the appearance categories stays the same though, rather than considering them all equally valid characters, I would like to differentiate between the main characters and knockoffs. One of the bigger ways DC is different than Marvel is we have only one mainstream continuity. Whereas Marvel has both its regular universe, the ultimates, and all of those other things always being expanded, the really has just the one, and everything else is like a thematic spinoff. At least that's the way I perceive it, I don't know Marvel that well. :::- Billy Arrowsmith, 23:34, 17 August 2008 (UTC) :::Definitely a fair assumption, but I read somewhere that the current Editor in Chief at Marvel stated that all the other universes in the multiverse at marvel are variants of the Earth-616 version, so it's a pretty similar situation. :::I'm in the same situation, though, seeing as I don't read enough DC to really understand the feel of your multiverse. I'm trying to apply Marvel Physics in DC's Multiverse, which may not be applicable. I reverted the edits to that Green Lantern series, and I completely agree with you, keeping them pointed at the disambig until a universe name is decided upon, is the best thing we can do without temporarily naming the universe. (At Marvel, we're hoping that our names will catch on elsewhere, in a way, making us actual contributors). :::The main problem is me helping out over here. I perpetuated these changes, (fixing redirects and changing names), in order to help fix the big changes I created with having the 'Appearances#' sections be autocategorized. I don't know the books well enough to know when it's a New Earth character vs an Earth 2 or even an Earth-Two character for that matter. I've asked a couple people about it in the past, and it's tough for me to keep track without keeping up with the characters on a weekly basis. :::So if you see more examples of this, if you get tired of cleaning it up, let me know and I'll pitch in. I plan to spend more time over here to get a better feel for the differences between the wikis, and also just to help out. :::Scream at me if I start breaking stuff again! :) :::--Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 02:19, 18 August 2008 (UTC) MUCH THANKS!! Thanks a lot, man! You've made my job easier! You are the greatest. I'll return the favor someday. I promise. Much gratitude, Baller2445 23:05, 20 August 2008 (UTC) :Haha, don't worry about it. We're a community, by working on these pages you're helping everybody out. ::- Billy Arrowsmith, 23:08, 20 August 2008 (UTC) All right! I'm glad to hear that! We're just helping out our fellow DCpedians. Baller2445 03:08, 21 August 2008 (UTC) DC Database:Column Template Check this out, Peteparker helped fix my attempt. Theoretically, we can have say each issue of "DC Nation", same as comics. There's a bunch of extraneous code perhaps, but whatever. :Roygbiv666 14:44, 22 August 2008 (UTC) ::I looked it over, and I deleted a lot of the things I thought didn't make so much sense from the code, but you can put them back if you want to. Is it worth having column writing listed underneath somebody's regular writing? Dan DiDio has done regular work writing for comics, but should his written columns fall underneath that? Oh, and here's another interesting one. Most comics are published like two months before the date on the cover. So this week's column is listed as being published in June. Food for thought. :::- Billy Arrowsmith, 17:27, 22 August 2008 (UTC) Character Original Publisher Do you think there's any value/need for adding a field to the Character Template to identify the original publisher? Like All-American for Wonder Woman, Alan Scott; Quality Comics for Uncle Sam; and MLJ for the Shield; and so on. Of course, it would then auto-categorize as "Category:Quality Comics Characters" and so on. :Roygbiv666 00:52, 23 August 2008 (UTC) Harvey Dent Hi. Since there are Harvey Dents on New Earth and Earth-Nolan now, I think there should be a disambig page for Dent. how about it? :Roygbiv666 02:54, 26 August 2008 (UTC) ::Oh, I'm sorry, I just sort of mindlessly go over the disambigs all the time, I should've consulted you on that one. ::My problem with this one is, I feel like we place too much importance on our disambiguations. Like maybe there should be one in existence, but as far as page traffic goes it's just a hassle. I'm going to put the Dark Knight stuff at the bottom of the Harvey Dent (New Earth) page anyway as Other Media, with a link to the article there. ::Also, I've reviewed, and I actually found a third Harvey Dent, the Tangent Superman. I am bringing your disambig back, but for now I'm putting it at Harvey Dent (disambiguation), and distinguishing that from the longterm page. Disagree? :::- Billy Arrowsmith, 04:08, 26 August 2008 (UTC) Batman and Robin Hey Billy, what do you think of this? Should the "Batman and Robin (Team)" page in turn be a disambig page, linking to Earth-Two, Earth-One, and New Earth versions? Or should it just be a Team page with subsections? :Roygbiv666 00:44, 2 September 2008 (UTC) Scarecroe's Edits Hey Billy! Sweet message to Scarecroe, it was really friendly and understanding. I tried to incorporate his edits into the pages he was trying to add to, just so his uploaded images and efforts didn't get completely reverted and go to waste. It might be more beneficial to tell people how good our system is instead of how bad/convoluted it is. I totally get that you were going for sympathy to the 'new user plight', so I get what you were doing, but just as a tip, I wouldn't think people who are just starting out want to hear about how hard this is or how much things suck, it would just kinda turn me off to the experience if I was brand new. Of course, if they're already openly complaining about the systems/naming conventions, I try to point them to the forums, where they can bring it up in the community, and everyone can weigh in on changing things. Anyhoo, these are just little thoughts I had while stumbling across this guy's work. Keep up the great job! :) --Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 02:35, 2 September 2008 (UTC) ::Thank you very much for your advice, Nathan, I will do that in the future. Yeah, I added in his Gunfire Covers, but I was too tired last night to finish anything else. I have a little bit of a love/hate relationship with our naming conventions, and I suppose that's only because I've been around them for so long. I mean, they're both necessary, and in some ways even beautiful... but they also just as often make me want to strangle people. I can see though how a better introduction to them might make people learn to tolerate and understand them a little bit more though, and you're completely right. Nice pedagogical sandwich there, by the way. :::- Billy Arrowsmith, 02:59, 2 September 2008 (UTC) Thanks! Hi Billy. Yea, it only sucks up the quote in | Quotation =, and will only categorize once per page. We could set it up to do more than once, but I'd think the times when we'd use it twice on the same page are pretty limited. Plus, if we put the second one into | Quotation2 =, it wouldn't be able to put it right in the Synopsis, like you have it now. It's an interesting problem, probably best only solved by copy/paste like you said. (I went ahead and did that). Thanks for bringing it up. :) --Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 17:34, 6 September 2008 (UTC) Show/hide Usually, I use the Navigation template, which has a switch, '| collapsed = ' that you can turn on and off to make it start out showing or hiding. So I used the basic code of that to change the BloodlinesRR Template to do what you were looking for. I couldn't figure out any other way to do it, but the result is good. Hope that helps. — Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 01:34, 15 September 2008 (UTC) :Excellent, Nathan, sounds and looks good to me, and I thank you very much for your help. ::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 01:40, 15 September 2008 (UTC) Hey Billy, Didn't know if you had this page on your watchlist. Could you answer the question? I don't know enough. :( — Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 14:06, 16 September 2008 (UTC) :Dude, you don't know the answer? I'm very disappointed in you ;-) :Roygbiv666 23:30, 24 September 2008 (UTC) I'm disappointed in me too, Roy. I spent like an hour flipping through the Dcuguide and the GCD, I still couldn't find it. I guess it just... wasn't that big of a deal. I mean, it happened in the 1960's. I suppose it was just... taken for granted. ::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 04:11, 25 September 2008 (UTC) ::Yeah, well I'm only kidding. No luck Googling it, however I did stumble upon this nifty post. Do you think we can use it here somewhere? Maybe, Batman Publishing History? Haha, I know you were kidding, Roy, I saw that semi-colon winking at me. Yeah, I spent a long time trying to google it also. That does look like a very useful page, I think Wikipedia used to have something like that but it got deleted (it's still available in page history). I'll look into that, I've also been thinking about making a page for the Modern Era of Heroes, on a similar theme. :- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 13:09, 25 September 2008 (UTC) America's Best Confusion Why are there two categories, Category:ABC Characters and Category:Earth-ABC Characters, for exactly the same thing? And why does one have 49 articles and the other 64? The Paradox 06:41, 18 September 2008 (UTC) :I wish I knew. Those have been around for awhile, and they're probably pointless. It sounds like you plan on merging those categories, so if I were you I would alter Template:ABC Character to whatever your needs are. There are a lot of things on this site that seemed like they might've made sense to somebody at some point, but... in this case I think it might've just been a failure to communicate. ::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 07:15, 18 September 2008 (UTC) ::Okay, I think I've figured it out. Category:Earth-ABC Characters is an automatic function of "Universe = Earth-ABC" in the character template, just like every other Earth-''whatever'' Character category. Your fiddling with the ABC Characters template, while on the right track, didn't show any immediate results in Category:ABC Characters because an article has to be edited before the database "moves" the article to the new category listing. I've adjusted the template, and articles will eventually migrate as they are edited. I think that's number 7 on my list. The Paradox 20:54, 18 September 2008 (UTC) Moves Yea, watch out for that guy. He's notorious for doing exactly that. You might want to look at and his move logs too, just to make sure he didn't do it anywhere else. I've tried talking to him several times about it on marvel (where he's Marvel fan also), but he still moved things as he stumbled upon them. I also tried to explain how it's easiest to let the Bot do all the work, and explained how to move a character correctly, but he didn't usually pay attention. Or he'd pay attention for two characters and then stop again. A lot of times, I'd find one out of four sub-pages not moved, with the other three moved, which to me is more annoying than just moving the main page. Keep an eye on his contributions. While he's a great content contributor, sometimes he gets lost in the rules. The pages you requested to be fixed are fixed, and Roy Williams Jr. (New Earth)'s appearances category is getting moved to Roy Williams (New Earth)'s. I also added a to Granny's real name, since it only shows 'Goodness'. You might want a (last name unknown) in there instead. As for Roy, if he's a Jr, aren't we supposed to have it in the title? I can't remember all these conventions. . . PS, AWESOME fan art! I shall display it proudly, as I'm sure it's the first fan art image ever created of me. :) — Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 22:07, 18 September 2008 (UTC) :Haha, I'm glad you liked it. I think normally we do try to follow those things, but there are situations in which it gets excessive. Roy Harper's origins are complicated. If we do decide that it's completely necessary to add the "Jr.", then we'll at least punctuate it correctly (Roy Harper, Jr.). As for Granny Goodness, she's technically a God, and I don't know how their birth certificates work but I think her name would legally be Granny Goodness on Apokolips. Thanks for the help on this one, I'll alert you if I find anything else. ::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 23:02, 18 September 2008 (UTC) World's Funnest Hey, Billy. In my effort to get rid of these "Category:Superman/Appearances" pages, I changed the entries in World's funnest to Bruce Wayne (World's Funnest) and Kal-El (World's Funnest). I don't have the issue so I can't confirm, but would this naming seem accurate to you? --Brian Kurtz 18:07, 21 September 2008 (UTC) :World's Funnest is a tricky Elseworlds, Brian. The point of the story is, Mxyzptlk and Bat-Mite literally go through the entire Multiverse and end up killing pretty much every incarnation ever of anyone. They go through Superman (Earth-One), Superman (New Earth), Superman (Kingdom Come), Superman (Earth-DKR), the complete works. It's an especially weird story because continuity-wise, it doesn't actually have to be an Elseworlds story. I can probably just go through and figure out page by page how many versions of both Superman and Batman appear in the book, and I think I'm just going to link to the regular universe articles, rather than try to build something up like Batman (Earth-One; World's Funnest), Batman (New Earth; World's Funnest), etc. ::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 18:19, 21 September 2008 (UTC) Vamps I'm not that well versed (yet) on how to deal with newly released collected issues (what links to what, formatting, etc.). I was hoping you could upload info on [http://www.dccomics.com/graphic_novels/?gn=1732 this collection of Vamps] so I can follow your efforts. The Paradox 17:48, 23 September 2008 (UTC) :I searched around, I believe we actually already have a page for that, uploaded by Brian (naturally). It's headed at Vamps (Collected) Vol 1 1, but all of our collected editions are titled sort of weirdly now, the naming for that is still in flux. Although some people like to organize our TPs (trade paperback, not toilet paper) by including all of the different included issues as their own stories, on the Forums, we're thinking about switching it to every collected edition being listed within the page as one story, with pooled information of all of the issues inside of it. ::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 17:58, 23 September 2008 (UTC) :: Silly me. I figured that because it didn't show up in Vamps, Category:Vamps, Earth-Vamps, Category:Earth-Vamps, or Vamps Vol 1 or then it didn't exist. Now you understand why I wanted to follow the process. There are just too many ways for comics to be categorized, and far too often I'm discovering things that have fallen through the cracks, even when handled by some of the most experienced editors around. ::Perhaps you can explain to me why Category:Vamps Vol 1 and Vamps Vol 1 exist as separate pages? A lot of the discrepancies I find are (I think) a direct result of that separation. Is there a reason they couldn't be combined, providing a dynamic listing instead of something that has to be hand-edited? The Paradox 18:20, 23 September 2008 (UTC) Although in cases like Vamps, where a category like that is sort of pointless, I think we keep those things around for the larger titles, like Detective Comics Vol 1, where there are loads of issues we don't have information on yet. Category:Detective Comics Vol 1 shows all of the information we have on Detective Comics issues, but without those numerous red links. I don't know if those categories are completely necessary, but they're also useful when sifting through the Comic Categories just to see what we have. Those things are sort of before my time, actually. I don't think I've ever really even been in those categories. I hate to pass the buck, but you might want to take this particular one up with a more experienced editor. + :::It's complicated, as most fun things are. - :- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 18:53, 23 September 2008 (UTC) :::It's complicated, as most fun things are. :::We started doing that very thing with the /Appearances pages on Marvel, for the exact same reason as you just stated. There are some people that don't like seeing namespaces in the pagename, ie 'Comics:' or 'Category:', and Category pages don't actually get counted as article pages for the wiki's 'Total number of Articles' thing on the Main Page. So every time we move a page to it's Category: alternate, we're actually losing a page in our total count. Not that size is all that matters. . . but it does help. :::I believe we also do this very thing on the /Quotes pages now on both sites, so that a listing of all the pages where a character has a quote is right below the mostly auto-populated page of quotes. :::It is a valid point, though. You might want to bring it up in the forums and see how others feel about it. The old Comic List pages is how the sites began listing volumes of comics way back in 2005, I believe. So it's still evolving into what everyone wants and thinks is best. :::— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 19:03, 23 September 2008 (UTC) Visiting Just thought I'd let you know I've updated my User Page. Stop by and check it out. Right now I'm trying to find a topic for a brand new Database Page. I'll take any suggestions. Vibe85 15:10, 24 September 2008 (UTC) Astro City Vol 1 I deleted this page since it wasn't DC. Was there some weird reason I shouldn't have? :) — Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 16:17, 26 September 2008 (UTC) :It's complicated, and I don't remember where, but I believe I brought it up on the forums. Astro City has had multiple volumes, and it's like a Wildstorm thing. Wildstorm used to belong to Image, so the first volume of Astro City was published underneath them, but I believe the characters all belong to DC. It certainly was a controversial page, and I guess it's a moot point until one of us actually buys some Astro City and starts uploading the information, but... yeah, we were wondering that also. Does that information belong on the IDP or the DCDP? Is it worth making people have to switch over from Database to Database if they're looking for Astro City? ::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 17:17, 26 September 2008 (UTC) Dark Horse / Image / Marvel Sure. Let's just try to refer to the other databases as much as possible, and maybe refer to these pages as a hub for when the two companies interact. Does that make sense? — Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 17:25, 26 September 2008 (UTC)